Love
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: "Siwonnie… ini Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menikah dengannya minggu depan…"/"Besok aku akan menikah… Kibummie."/"Cincin itu hilang, aku lupa menaruhnya." WonKyu fic... Twoshot... chap 2 UPDATEEE... COMPLETE...
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

Super Junior © SM Entertaiment

Story By Coil Lawliet

WonKyu slight SiBum

HanChul, HanTeuk, ZhouRy

TwoShot

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Siwon** 25thn

**Kyuhyun **23thn

**Zhoumi **26thn

**Henry **21thn

"_Siwonnie… ini Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menikah dengannya minggu depan…"_

Dan sejak Ummanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu Siwon menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, dia menjadi keras kepala, egois, dan temperamental. Entah apa maksud Siwon merubah sikapnya menjadi buruk, yang Siwon tahu dia amat sangat kesal dengan keputusan ummanya yang akan menikahkannya dengan namja pilihan ummanya tersebut. oke, Siwon bisa saja menolak untuk tidak menikahi namja itu jika Siwon mau, tapi Siwon masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat ummanya terkena serangan jantung mendadak lagi dan berujung dengan kematian. Selain itu Siwon juga tidak mungkin menikah dengan kekasihnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ummanya sendiri, cukup Appa-nya saja yang meninggalkan mereka dan pergi dengan namja lain…

"Kyunnie adalah anak dari panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Kim ahjuma, kau tentu masih ingat bukan jika umma mengelola sebuah panti asuhan? Dan Kyuhyunie ini adalah anak panti, dia sangat pintar Wonnie. Umma membiayai sekolahnya hingga kini ia mendapat gelar sarjana hukum, selain itu dia anak yang sangat baik… umma rasa dia cocok denganmu." Itulah jawaban dari Leeteuk –umma- Siwon saat Siwon bertanya siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana mungkin umma mau menjadikan dia menantu umma jika asal usul dia saja tidak jelas, aku yakin umma bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dan umma ingin agar aku menikah dengan namja tidak jelas ini? Bagaimana jika dia anak dari seorang pelacur? Apa umma tetap mau aku menikahinya?"

**PLAAAKKKKKK….**. Dan tamparan keraslah yang menjadi jawaban Leeteuk atas pertanyaan Siwon tadi. Dan semenjak itu Siwon enggan bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang Kyuhyun…

.

.

.

"Wonnie, jangan pulang malam-malam ne… besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyunie." Ucap Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon sudah berpakaian rapi, sepertinya Siwon tampak terburu-buru mau pergi

'Waktu cepat sekali berlalu…' batin Siwon saat mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahannya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin Ummanya memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padanya

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Leeteuk, dan Leeteuk cukup mengerti untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi kemana Siwon akan pergi, karena tanpa diberitahupun Leeteuk tahu bahwa putra tunggalnya tersebut pasti akan pergi menemui kekasihnya…

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan menikah… Kibummie." Ucap Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri dengan bersandar pada mobilnya sementara Kibum tengah duduk dibawah pohon yang berada tepat didepan Siwon

"Hm…" gumam Kibum pelan tanpa ekspresi

Sekilas Siwon melihat kearah Kibum yang tengah duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, Siwon melihat ekspresi wajah Kibum begitu datar, tapi Siwon tahu Kibum tengah menahan emosi karena kata-katanya barusan, hanya saja Kibum sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosinya

"Apa hyung mengajakku kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting ini." Ucap Kibum datar, walaupun pencahayaan sangatlah kurang karena Siwon memilih tempat yang jauh dari cahaya lampu ditaman kota, tapi Siwon dapat dengan jelas melihat cairan bening yang perlahan turun dari kelopak mata Kibum

"Bummie, ak_"

"Aku bisa mengerti hyung, umma-mu menginginkan namja baik-baik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, dan itu bukan aku..." lirih Kibum dan setelahnya Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum getir

"Bumm_"

"Sudahlah hyung, ini sudah malam… kau harus segera pulang, umma-mu pasti sedang menunggumu dengan cemas." Kibum mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon

"Bummie… tunggu, Bummie…" Siwon segera mengejar Kibum, dan Kibum segera berlari dengan cepat saat melihat Siwon tengah mengejarnya

Dan saat Siwon tidak bisa mengejar Kibum karena Kibum sudah pergi dengan taksi, Siwon hanya mampu menendang kaleng minuman yang kebetulan ada didepannya… Siwon tidak mengerti, kenapa Leeteuk tidak mau jika Siwon menikah dengan Kibum. Saat pertama kali Siwon mengenalkan Kibum pada Leeteuk, reaksinya sungguh dingin. Dan saat Siwon bertanya kenapa Leeteuk tidak mau jika Siwon menikah dengan Kibum, Leeteuk hanya diam seribu bahasa…

.

.

.

**HARI PERNIKAHAN…**

"Kau tampak tampan Wonnie… kau mirip dengan App_ ah, sudahlah… Umma ada dibawah ne, jika ada sesuatu kau bisa memanggil umma… araseo?" ucap Leeteuk menepuk pundak Siwon pelan

Siwon mengangguk dan hanya memandang Leeteuk dari cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya. saat melihat Siwon yang hanya diam Leeteuk segera pergi dari kamar Siwon, meninggalkan Siwon sendirian…

"Kau terlihat tampan hyung…" ucap sesosok namja imut yang tiba-tiba saja tengah berdiri diambang pintu

"Mochi-ya? kapan kau kekorea, Apa kau datang bersama Zhoumi hyung?" tanya Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Henry yang merupakan adik tirinya

"Ne, Shi Yuan… wae? Kau merindukanku hm?" ucap sesosok namja koala yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang Henry

"Aniyo, aku hanya mau menanyakan keadaan Han Appa… apa dia baik-baik saja tinggal dengan kalian? Jangan-jangan Han Appa menjadi stress karena harus mengurusi orang-orang seperti kalian." Ucap Siwon sinis mengingat bahwa kedua kakak-beradik ini terlibat cinta terlarang, ya… Zhoumi mencintai Henry yang merupakan dongsaeng kandungnya, begitupun sebaliknya…

"Hei apa maksudmu Shi yuan? Sopanlah sediki padaku, aku ini lebih tua darimu…" ucap Zhoumi menghampiri Siwon lalu memukul kepala Siwon pelan

"Aishh hyung, kau mengacaukan rambutku… awas kau hyung…" ucap Siwon kesal dan hendak membalas Zhoumi tapi denagn cepat Zhoumi menghindar dan untuk seterusnya Siwon dan Zhoumi malah terlibat kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kacil, sementara Henry sibuk memberesi barang-barang yang terlihat berantakan karena ulah hyung-hyungnya, ya… selalu seperti ini jika ketiga orang yang berbeda ibu ini bertemu, setidaknya walaupun ketiga orang tuanya tidak pernah akur tapi semua anak-anak mereka sangat akur…

"Hahaha… kemari jika kau berani Shi Yuan… kejar aku jika kau bisa, ayo simba… kau itu simba jantan atau betina hm? hahaha…" Zhoumi terus meledek Siwon sehingga ruangan yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan karena baik Siwon maupun Zhoumi terus mengambil barang-barang apapun yang bisa mereka raih lalu melemparkannya, Zhoumi melempari Siwon begitupun sebaliknya… belum lagi mereka guling-gulingan diatas lantai layaknya anak kecil. Dan Henry yang melihatnya hanya mampu swetdrop karena percuma saja menghentikan mereka, yang ada nanti Henry yang diserbu oleh kedua hyungnya yang mendadak kompak.

Saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Siwon terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Leeteuk tengah berdiri diambang pintu, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung menghentikan acara 'melepas rindu' mereka begitupun Henry yang tiba-tiba saja hanya diam berdiri bagaikan patung, saat melihat Leeteuk hanya diam memandangi mereka bertiga terutama Zhoumi dan Henry, dengan cepat Henry menghampiri Zhoumi lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung hyungnya tersebut…

"Zhoumi, Henry? Kapan kalian kemari?" ucap Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kedua anak tirinya yang selama ini tinggal dichina

"Baru saja umma, mianhe Hanggeng Appa tidak bisa ikut…" ucap Zhoumi pelan takut jika Leeteuk memarahinya, karena biasanya Leeteuk akan marah jika mendengar nama Appa mereka disebut

"Aku tidak bertanya tentangnya." Ucap Leeteuk datar tanpa ekspresi lalu Leeteuk mulai berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat 'sedikit' berantakan, dan Leeteukpun langsung merapihkan tuxedo Siwon

"Appa sedang sakit umma…" lirih Henry takut-takut. saat melihat Leeteuk memandangnya, Henry semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Zhoumi

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendadak khawatir, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya

Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry hanya diam saling memandang, heran dengan sikap Leeteuk barusan… bukankah tadi Leeteuk tampak cuek saat Zhoumi mengatkan bahwa Appa mereka tidak bisa datang tapi kenapa saat Henry mengatakan bahwa Appa mereka tengah sakit Leeteuk tampak terlihat sangat khawatir, ternyata Leeteuk masih peduli dengan Hanggeng…

"Hanya demam umma, sepertinya Appa terlalu lelah. tapi umma tenang saja… Ada Heechul umma yang merawat Appa." Ucap Zhoumi menjelaskan

"Oh, baguslah… aku yakin umma kalian pasti sangat perhatian padanya. Kajja Wonnie, kita harus segera pergi kegereja…" ucap Leetuk yang segera menarik lengan Siwon

.

.

.

**DI GEREJA…**

"Choi Siwon, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai 'istrimu' dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Siwon datar

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat, sangat jelas terlihat jika Kyuhyun sangat bahagia hari ini, matanya sangat berbinar dan bibirnya terus-menerus mengulum senyum manis

"Maka, sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami 'istri'... Choi Siwon kau boleh mencium pasanganmu Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuh mereka sehingga kini mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan, dengan cepat Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, setelahnya Siwon langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap Siwon, apakah hanya menempelkan bibir saja bisa disebut ciuman? Oke, mungkin Siwon malu karena sekarang banyak orang pikir Kyuhyun positiv

Dan suara tepuk tanganpun langsung terdengar meriah, Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Siwon, entah kenapa Siwon sepertinya bersikap aneh, tapi walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum saat para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka, begitupun juga saat sesosok namja manis bersurai hitam kelam datang lalu mengucapkan selamat padanya, walaupun namja manis tersebut tersenyum sangat ganjil pada Kyuhyun…

.

.

.

**WonKyu Home…**

"Hyung, apa kita akan tinggal disini?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut saat memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang didominasi warna putih

"Hm, kamarmu ada dilantai 2." Ucap Siwon yang sibuk menarik koper serta barang-barangnya

"Kamarku? Hmm… mungkin maksud hyung kamar kita." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria

"Aniyo, itu kamarmu… kamarku ada dilantai 3." Ucap Siwon datar dan langsung pergi menaiki tangga dengan menenteng barang-barangnya, Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung melihat kepergian Siwon, senyum langsung menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun, bagai tersapu angin…

**MALAM HARINYA…**

Saat malam tiba entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesepian padahal siang tadi baru saja dia menikah dengan Siwon, apa karena Siwon tidak mau menemani Kyuhyun? atau mungkin karena hanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja yang tinggal didalam rumah mewah pemberian umma Siwon ini, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik kelantai 3 dimana kamar Siwon berada, selain untuk mengajak makan malam karena Kyuhyun sudah selesai memasak, Kyuhyun juga ingin sedikit mengobrol ringan dengan Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung terdiam saat sudah sampai didepan kamar Siwon dan melihat pintu kamar Siwon sedikit terbuka, sepertinya Siwon tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelephone. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan Siwon saja, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu jika hal itu salah…

"Ne chagi… aku tahu kau ada disana, maka dari itu aku sama sekali tidak menciumnya saat aku berdiri dialtar tadi..."

"…"

"Aniyo chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak mungkin mencintai namja itu. Aku tidak menolak untuk menikahinya karena aku tidak mau umma-ku jatuh sakit lagi Bummie, kau juga tahu bukan saat umma-ku jatuh sakit karena Appa-ku menikah dengan namja lain dan berniat menceraikan umma-ku."

"…"

"Ne, Bummie-ah jika bukan karena Umma. Aku tidak mau menikahi namja itu."

"…"

"Besok adalah hari minggu, bagaiman kalau kita pergi kegereja bersama Bummie? Aku merindukanmu…"

"…"

"Ne, arraseo… besok aku akan menjemputmu, aniyo. Kita hanya pergi berdua... Ne, sampai jumpa besok."

Saat Kyuhyun melihat Siwon mematikan ponselnya Kyuhyun segera berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya…

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Wonnie, mana Kyuhyunie? Kenapa kau datang sendiri chagi?" tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Siwon baru saja membuka pintu

"Dia ada dirumah umma, aku merindukan umma makannya setelah selesai dari gereja aku langsung kemari..." Ucap Siwon menghampiri Leeteuk lalu memeluk namja cantik itu

"Ne, umma tahu. Umma juga merindukanmu Wonnie-ah… tapi kenapa kau tidak membawa Kyuhyunie, kasihan dia bukan jika kau meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah." Ucap Leeteuk menangkup wajah Siwon

"Dia akan baik-baik saja umma, percayalah."

"Aniyo bukan itu maksud umma, jadilah namja yang bertanggung jawab Wonnie-ah… kau sudah menikahinya ja_"

"Umma jangan samakan aku dengan Appa."

"Umma tidak menyamakanmu dengan Appa-mu Woonie-ah, umma ha_"

"Umma tenang saja. aku tidak akan seperti Appa yang sudah meniduri kekasihnya, lalu Appa mau saja menikah dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. dan saat kekasihnya itu meminta pertanggung jawaban Appa dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung anaknya. Appa meninggalkan umma dan lebih memilih menikahi namja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, padahal Appa tahu bahwa umma juga tengah mengandung anaknya. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu umma. jangan samakan aku dengan namja brengsek itu…"

**PLAAAKKKKK…**

Tamparan keras langsung mendarat dipipi Siwon setelah Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Siwon langsung menatap Leeteuk dimana kini Leeteuk tengah berurai air mata…

"Ja-jaga bicaramu Si-siwon-ah, walau bagaimanapun ju-juga dia Appa-mu." Ucap Leeteuk sedikit terbata saat merasakan dadanya begitu sesak setelah mendengar kata-kata Siwon barusan

"Mianhe Umma…" dan Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh Leeteuk saat Leeteuk mulai menangis

.

.

.

**CKLEEEKKK…**

Saat Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya, Siwon melihat semua ruangan masih diterangi oleh cahaya lampu…

'Apa dia belum tidur?' batin Siwon heran jika melihat ini sudah jam 11 malam lewat, dan pertanyaan Siwon langsung terjawab saat melihat sesosok namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hyung? Sudah pulang… apa hyung sudah makan? Kalau belum ayo kita makan bersama, aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dihadapan Siwon

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Siwon datar kemudian segera pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempatnya, hatinya terasa sakit, dadanya sesak dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam

"Apa kau belum makan?" tanya Siwon sebelum menaiki anak tangga

"Ani hyung, aku menunggu hyung pulang?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bersemangat, mungkin jika Siwon bertanya demikian dia mau makan malam dengannya, walaupun tidak. Setidaknya mungkin Siwon akan menemaninya makan bukan?

"Menunggu? Apa kau belum makan dari tadi pagi?" tanya Siwon mengernyit heran

Saat melihat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Siwon terdiam sebentar… Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Siwon akan menemaninya makan, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun salah besar, ia terlalu berharap…

"Kalau begitu makanlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ucap Siwon yang mulai menaikai anak tangga

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan, itu artinya Kyuhyun akan makan malam sendiri, padahal selama menikah Kyuhyun sangat ingin makan bersama Siwon, karena jujur saja Siwon tidak pernah mau makan bersama Kyuhyun, Siwon selalu makan diluar dan itupun tidak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun. tapi walaupun begitu Kyuhyun sedikit senang saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan, sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun, apa itu artinya Siwon peduli padanya? Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun terlalu berharap karena_

"_Jika kau sakit Umma pasti akan menyalahkanku, dan aku tidak mau jika aku harus bertengkar dengan ummaku hanya karena orang tidak penting sepertimu." Sambung Siwon yang segera menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun, mendengarnya Kyuhyun hanya menelan ludah kecut…

**X-X-X-X-X**

_Pagi hari dikediaman WonKyu coupel…_

"Hyung, tunggu…" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon hendak membuka pintu rumah

Siwon langsung menoleh, dan tampaklah Kyuhyun tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru kearahnya…

"Ini hyung, kau mau kekantor bukan? Aku sengaja membuatnya untuk hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan, Siwon hanya diam dan memandang datar kotak makanan didepannya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot…" Siwon berniat untuk segera pergi, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih jemari Siwon

"Hyung, aku ha_" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya saat jemari Kyuhyun meraba jemari Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meraba cincin nikah yang pernah Kyuhyun pasangkan dijari manis Siwon.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melihat kejemari Siwon dan memang tidak ada cincin apapun disana, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon dengan perlahan, saat Kyuhyun menengadah menatap Siwon, Siwon hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Cincin itu hilang, aku lupa menaruhnya." Ucap Siwon tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan langsung pergi begitu saja, tak terasa setetes cairan bening mulai turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun dan kemudian bertambah deras saat sosok Siwon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya… padahal usia pernikahan mereka baru 3 hari.

'Lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan apapun hyung….. kenapa? Kenapa setiap kata yag keluar dari mulutmu selalu menyakitkanku… apa salahku hyung?' batin Kyuhyun sedih, dengan langkah lunglai Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tangga, kotak makan yang sebelumnya berisi makanan yang ia buat dengan susah payah hanya untuk Siwon terjatuh begitu saja diatas lantai.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. setelah sampai dikamarnya Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah syal putih pemberian umma Siwon dan langsung memakainya, setelah selesai Kyuhyun langsung menuju pintu lalu segera menuruni anak tangga, setelah mengunci pintu rumah Kyuhyun langsung pergi keluar rumah… entah mau kemana Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, dia sama sekali tidak punya tujuan…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lama malah bikin fic baru… *ditabokreader* oke, masalahnya ide buat fic baru selalu ada, sementara ide buat nyelesain fic lama gak ada… God, gak dipublish kepikiran terus… ck, abaikan chingu. Mianhe jika jelek atau gak ngerti ne, jika gak ngerti banget Readers bisa bertanya pada Author… jangan lupa R&R ne… Gomawo…_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

WonKyu slight SiBum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sesosok namja manis dengan surai caramel tampak tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman. pandangannya tampak kosong, pikirannya melayang jauh dan sudah lebih dari 5 jam si namja manis tersebut terus duduk dibangku taman, tanpa melakukan hal apapun selain melamun… semilir angin sore perlahan membelai lembut rambutnya, cuaca sore ini tampak mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan…

**TESSS… TESSS…**

Dan perlahan Hujan mulai turun. Awalnya hanya rintik-rintik tapi kemudian mengalir deras dengan disertai angin lebat, tapi namja manis tersebut tampak enggan bangkit dari posisinya padahal hujan mulai turun dengan sangat derasnya, tapi sepertinya namja manis tersebut tampak tidak berminat untuk mencari tempat berteduh…

"U-umma, Ap…pa…" gumam si namja manis a.k.a Kyuhyun lirih dengan suara sedikit bergetar, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran, mungkin Kyuhyun tengah kedinginan jika dilihat dari kondisinya. Bagaimana tidak kedinginan jika ia hanya mengenakan kaos t-shirt dengan syal putih yang melingkar manis dilehernya… tapi walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia tengah kedinginan dan dia bisa sakit jika berlama-lama dibawah guyuran hujan, Kyuhyun tampak tidak berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas kursi lalu memeluknya erat, ia abaikan rasa dingin yang sudah mampu membuat kaku tubuhnya juga membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat…

"Nnnggg?" gumam Kyuhyun saat merasakan air hujan tidak lagi menimpa tubuhnya

"Apa kau mau mati kedinginan?" ucap sebuah suara yang terasa sangat familiar ditelinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendongak keatas dan hal yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah sebuah payung berwarna baby blue(?) tengah bertengger diatas kepalanya

"Siwon hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat wajah Siwon yang tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya, Siwon segera berjalan kehadapan Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun

Saat Kyuhyun melihat Siwon hanya diam memandangnya dengan tangan kanan yang terus memayungi tubuh Kyuhyun sementara Siwon sendiri tengah kehujanan, Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya lalu segera menerjang tubuh Siwon hingga Siwon terdorong kebelakang dan terjatuh diatas rumput dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya, sementara payung dalam genggaman Siwon entah terbang kemana, dan kini mereka tengah berpelukan diatas rumput taman dibawah guyuran hujan…

"Hiksss… a-aku tahu hyung akan datang mencariku, aku sedang bertaruh… jika hyung menyayangiku hyung pasti akan mencariku dan datang kemari, tapi jika hyung tidak menyayangiku… maka aku akan mati kedinginan disini hyung… hiksss, tapi aku tahu… hyung pasti akan datang… hikss, hiksss…" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak dalam pelukan Siwon dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat

"Don't cry baby, please… jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi ne, kau membuatku takut…" ucap Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Siwon…

.

.

.

"BabyKyu… istirahatlah, aku tidak mau jika kau sakit…" ucap Siwon menyerahkan segelas susu coklat hangat pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun langsung menerima minuman hangat pemberian Siwon tersebut

"Hyung takut umma hyung menyalahkan hyung jika aku sakit, dan Hyung tidak mau jika hyung harus bertengkar dengan umma hyung hanya karena namja tidak penting sepertiku bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai meniupi cangkir susu coklatnya untuk menghilangkan uap yang masih mengepul dicangkir tersebut

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menghela nafas, apa Kyuhyun baru saja menyindirnya atas perkataan Siwon waktu itu? Dan Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk disofa disamping Kyuhyun, saat Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menaruh gelas keatas meja, Siwon segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat, Siwon mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun masih menggigil karena kedinginan, padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan sekarang selimut tebal dengan setia menempel ditubuh kurusnya…

"Dengarkan aku babyKyu. aku minta maaf atas perlakuan burukku padamu selama ini, aku tahu… aku memang keterlaluan, aku janji… aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku… aku benar-benar menyesal baby…" Lirih Siwon sambil terus mengusap surai Kyuhyun dimana kini Kyuhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam, Siwon merasa semakin merasa bersalah, apakah sikapnya pada Kyuhyun sungguh sangat keterlaluan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak mau memaafkan Siwon? Oke, Siwon mulai takut sekarang.

Perlahan Siwon melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dipundaknya, Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang dan setelahnya Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, entah kenapa firasat Siwon menjadi tidak enak, tapi ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ada yang aneh, bagaimana mungkin Siwon tiba-tiba saja bisa sangat baik pada Kyuhyun, ada apakah gerangan?

**.**

**FLASHBACK…**

_Pukul 16:45 WKS Siwon baru saja pulang dari kantor. Siwon sedikit heran saat tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun dimanapun, jujur saja Siwon sedikit kehilangan tapi dengan cepat Siwon menepisnya, bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh Siwon? Saat Siwon hendak memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi, saat melihat nama Leeteuk umma tertera dilayar ponselnya segera saja Siwon menekan tombol jawab..._

"_Ne, umma… wae?"_

"…"

"_Ne, aku kesana…"_

_Belum sempat Siwon mengganti pakaiannya, Siwon langsung mengambil kembali kunci mobilnya dan langsung pergi kemansion Choi dimana Leeteuk tinggal…_

_._

_._

"_Umma?" panggil Siwon setelah membuka pintu rumah Leeteuk lalu menutupnya kembali, keadaan mansion Choi sangat sepi jika mengingat hanya Leeteuk saja yang tinggal dimansion mewah tersebut, hanya suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar yang mengisi seluruh ruangan didalam mansion Choi, hujan lebat serta petir yang menyambar-nyambar tengah mengguyur kota seoul sejak siang tadi…_

_Siwon menjadi sangat khawatir saat tidak menemukan sosok Leeteuk dimanapun, tapi kekhawatiran Siwon langsung sirna saat melihat Leeteuk tengah menuruni anak tangga._

"_Wonnie-ah, kau sudah datang rupanya… mana Kyuhyunie?" tanya Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Siwon_

"_Dia tidak dirumah." Jawab Siwon singkat_

_Leeteuk sedikit mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Siwon._

"_Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tebak Leeteuk asal_

"_Ani, sepertinya dia pergi dari rumah."_

"_Kau sudah mencarinya chagi?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir_

"_Aniyo."_

"_Wae?" Leeteuk terlihat makin khawatir_

"_Ck, aku heran kenapa umma sangat peduli padanya? Setiap detik umma selalu menanyakan dia, kabarnya, sehatkah? Sakitkah? umma tidak pernah bertanya tentangku, padahal jelas-jelas aku putra kandung umma…" ucap Siwon sedikit kesal_

"_Cari dia Wonnie-ah." Perintah Leeteuk tegas_

"_Aku menolak."_

"_Baik, biar umma yang akan mencarinya. Ingat Wonnie-ah, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyuhyunie… umma tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

"_Tunggu umma, kenapa umma sangat khawatir padanya?"_

"_Dengar Wonnie-ah, saat kau study di London dan umma terkena serangan jantung karena Appa-mu, kau pikir siapa yang menolong umma dan segera melarikan umma kerumah sakit? Wonnie-ah, dokter bilang… jika terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa umma tidak akan bisa terselamatkan… seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya Wonnie-ah, berkat dia kau masih memiliki seorang umma…"_

"_Umma a-aku_"_

"_Sudahlah, umma harus pergi mencari Kyuhyun."_

"_A-aniyo, aku yang akan mencarinya…"_

**.**

**FLASHBACK END…**

**BRAAAKKKKK…**

Saat mendengar pintu rumahnya didobrak dari luar Siwon langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera saja Siwon bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mendobrak pintu rumahnya…

"Kibummie?" gumam Siwon terkejut saat melihat sesosok namja manis dengan surai hitam kelam tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup

"H-hyung… k-kau melupakan janjimu…" ucap Kibum lemah yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon, tapi baru beberapa langkah Kibum langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat sesosok namja manis dengan surai caramel serta iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Siwon dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"K-kau me-melupakanku ka…rena di-dia hyung? A…ku tidak menyangka kau a-akan melupakan janji yang kau buat s-sendiri…" ucap Kibum dengan suara bergetar, tubuhnya tampak menggigil kedinginan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada disini Bummie?" tanya Siwon heran, seingat Siwon ia tidak pernah memberitahukan tempat ia tinggal pada siapapun termasuk Kibum –kekasihnya-… dan Siwon sama sekali tidak menyadari saat perlahan tangan kanan Kibum menyelinap masuk kedalam baju yang Kibum kenakan...

"Hyung, apa dia teman hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh namja yang kini tengah berdiri didepan mereka

"BabyKyu…" gumam Siwon yang sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, mungkin saking kagetnya dengan kedatangan Kibum sehingga Siwon hampir lupa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun, saat melihat Siwon yang hanya diam Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kibum, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Kibum yang basah kuyup, Siwon yang mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak hendak mencegah Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Kibum tapi entah kenapa suara Siwon terasa tertahan ditenggorokannya…

Saat Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dari Siwon dan mulai dekat dengan Kibum, dengan cepat Kibum mengeluarkan tangan kananya yang dari tadi terus berada dibalik bajunya dan_

**DOOORRRRR…..**

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat, semuanya terjadi seakan-akan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, suara peluru tembakan, jeritan kesakitan Kyuhyun, seringaian Kibum, wajah terkejut Siwon, saking terkejutnya Siwon sampai lupa untuk bernafas, dan perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan…

"Ba-babyKyu… BABYKYUUU…" teriak Siwon saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun hendak jatuh kelantai tapi dengan cepat Siwon menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun, sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh kelantai

"H-hyunghhh… sa…rang…he…" lirih Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, jemari Kyuhyun hendak menghapus air mata Siwon yang mulai mengalir dipipinya tapi sebelum tangan Kyuhyun meraih pipi Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu kehilangan nyawanya, tangannya langsung terkulai lemas dan jatuh kelantai, darah segar mengalir deras dari dadanya yang terkena tembakan peluru Kibum, sementara Kibum yang melihat hal itu segera pergi dari rumah Siwon dengan terburu-buru. Sekilas Siwon melihat kepergian Kibum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir sehingga pandangan Siwon sedikit buram…

"BabyKyu… Baby, bangunlah chagi… aku mohon, bangunlah…" lirih Siwon pelan seperti tengah berbisik, kedua tangannya terus mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi

Pedih, sakit, dan beribu-ribu kata lainnya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata berada dalam benak Siwon saat ini. Tapi dari sekian banyak rasa, penyesalanlah yang sangat mendominasi perasaan Siwon…

"BABYKYUUU…" teriak Siwon pilu, menggema diseluruh ruangan…

.

.

.

.

.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…**

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya sesosok namja dewasa berwajah oriental saat seorang dokter baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Siwon

"Keadaannya tidak berubah, sepertinya dia perlu dirawat dirumah sakit..." ucap seorang dokter yang menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi

"ANIYO, AKU TIDAK MAU JIKA SIWONNIE DIRAWAT DIRUMAH SAKIT…" teriak sesosok namja cantik histeris

"Ne, aku mengerti perasaanmu Teukkie-ah… tapi mungkin memang kita harus membawa Shi Yuan kerumah sakit jiwa… jika ka_"

"ANIYO… SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK MAU JIKA AKU HARUS BERPISAH DENGAN ANAKKU… mungkin bagimu mudah mengatakan hal itu tuan Tan Hanggeng, tapi tidak untukku…" ucap Leeteuk sinis

"Jika itu memang keinginan Leeteuk-ssi, saya akan berusaha semampu saya untuk menangani Siwon-ssi…" ucap bijak

"Teukkie-ah, Shi Yuan juga putraku… aku ingin dia segera sembuh, ma_"

"PUTRA? SETELAH DIA MENJADI SEPERTI INI KAU BARU MENGAKUINYA SEBAGAI PUTRAMU…! KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAHHH? KEMANA KAU SELAMA 25TAHUN TERAKHIR… kau bahkan tidak pernah mau melihat Siwonnie, menggelikan sekali jika sekarang kau mengakuinya sebagai anak… putraku bahkan hanya mengenal ayahnya lewat sebuah foto… dan ingat, Siwonnie-ku tidak gila." ucap Leeteuk emosi yang mulai membuka pintu kamar Siwon

"Teukkie ak_"

**BLAAAMMM…(?)**

Leeteuk langsung membanting pintu kamar Siwon tepat didepan wajah Hanggeng… dan Hanggeng hanya mampu diam didepan pintu kamar dengan ditemani Heechul yang berusaha menenangkannya…

.

.

Malam ini begitu sunyi, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar… semua penghuni mansion Choi tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, hanya suara acara tv-lah yang mengisi kekosongan dirumah itu, itupun hanya Zhoumi dan Henry yang tengah menonton acara televisi…

"Mimi-ge, aku merasa kasihan pada Shi Yuan-ge… dia tampak begitu menderita ge…" ucap Henry sambil terus menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya, sudah 5 boks tissue Henry habiskan hari ini, sedikit berkurang dari hari-hari kemarin…

Sementara Zhoumi yang menjadi hyung dari Henry hanya mampu menghibur dongsaengnya agar tidak terlalu bersedih dengan kondisi Siwon…

"Ne Henly-ya… Gege juga sangat sedih dengan kondisi Shi Yuan, andai kita bisa menemukan orang yang sudah menyebabkan Kui Xian meninggal… tentunya semuanya tidak akan terlalu berantakan bukan?" gumam Zhoumi pelan, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara dentingan piano yang terus mengalunkan nada-nada sedih dari lantai atas mansion Choi… kamar Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya Li te umma semakin terpuruk dengan kondisi Shi Yuan-ge yang makin memburuk setiap harinya, padahal ini sudah 3 tahun…" lirih Henry yang mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Zhoumi, dan tidak ada yang bisa Zhoumi lakukan selain mengelus-elus punggung Henry dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk menenangkannya.

Zhoumi pernah berencana membawa Henry untuk kembali keChina, Zhoumi tidak mau jika Henry terus bersedih karena jujur saja Henry sangat gampang sekali menangis… tapi sayangnya Henry selalu menolak… dan beginilah jadinya, mereka ikut terkurung didalam kesedihan yang tidak berujung… tapi semua penghuni mansion Choi tidak tahu bahwa akan ada yang mengakhiri kesedihan ini…

.

.

.

"Wonnie-ah, waktunya makan malam chagi…" ucap Leeteuk sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan lalu menaruhnya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur

Kamar yang Siwon tempati sangatlah sederhana. Kamar itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja kecil, dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Simple… itulah yang disarankan oleh , hanya takut jika Siwon mencoba bunuh diri seperti kasus-kasus yang sering ia tanganni, walaupun sejauh ini Siwon tidak pernah menunjukan percobaan bunuh diri, hmm… mungkin Siwon belum berpikiran kesana, atau Siwon belum mau melakukannya? Menuggu waktu yang tepat? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu hal itu…

"Siwonnie…" lirih Leeteuk dan air mata langsung membasahi pipi pucat Leeteuk, Leeteuk tidak pernah bisa menahan air matanya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Siwon, Leeteuk selalu bersedih saat melihat kondisi Siwon yang semakin hari semakin memburuk sejak kematian Kyuhyun…

Kurus, pucat, berantakan, itulah Siwon yang sekarang. dan dari semua itu yang mampu membuat Leeteuk sangat bersedih adalah rantai besi yang dipasang dikaki kanan Siwon yang dihubungkan dengan kaki tempat tidur, Leeteuk menyetujui agar kaki Siwon dirantai saat melihat Siwon mencoba melarikan diri ataupun mencoba melukai Siapapun yang mendekatinya termasuk Leeteuk…

Melihat Siwon sama sekali tidak merespon kehadirannya, Leeteuk mencoba mendekati Siwon yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, walaupun Leeteuk sedikit takut jika Siwon akan melukainya.

"Siwonnie…" panggil Leeteuk pelan, tidak ada jawaban Leeteuk memutuskan untuk semakin mendekati Siwon

"Siwonnie…" panggil Leeteuk memegang tangan Siwon, Siwon menoleh memandang Leeteuk dengan matanya, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Siwon tampak terlihat tebal, wajahnya begitu pucat bagaikan mayat. Insomnia? Tentu saja, Siwon selalu mengalami mimpi buruk jika ia mencoba untuk tidur ataupun mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Pandangan Siwon teralih pada lengannya dimana jemari Leeteuk tengah menggenggam lengannya, lalu pandangan Siwon kembali menatap Leeteuk dan untuk sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu tiba-tiba saja Siwon mencengkram kedua bahu Leeteuk…

"KEMBALIKAN KYUHYUN-KU…" teriak Siwon penuh emosi tepat didepan wajah Leeteuk sementara jemarinya dengan kuat mencengkram bahu Leeteuk, mata Siwon tampak memerah

"Le-lepas Siwonnie… kau menyakiti umma chagi…" ucap Leeteuk kesakitan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Siwon, tapi sangat susah

Siwon tampaknya tidak mendengar permohonan Leeteuk, sehingga dia semakin kuat mencengkram kedua bahu Leeteuk…

"TO…Akkkhhhh… sa-sakit… Wonnie-ah…" ucap Leeteuk yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan saat Siwon semakin kuat mencengkram bahunya, Leeteuk berniat berteriak meminta tolong tapi saat Leeteuk menyadari bahwa kamar Siwon kedap suara, Leeteuk membatalkan niatnya.

"CHOI SIWON, LEPASKAN DIA…" teriak Hanggeng dari arah pintu, Siwon dan Leeteuk segera menolah, dan tampaklah Hanggeng tengah menghampiri mereka dengan langkah terburu-buru

Siwon hanya diam memandang Hanggeng yang sudah ada dihadapannya dengan penuh emosi…

"Lepaskan dia Siwonnie, dia umma-mu… apa kau lupa? Bukankah kau sangat menyayanginya sehingga kau mau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuknya? Dia umma yang sangat kau sayangi Wonnie-ah…"

Mendengar ucapan Hanggeng perlahan Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Leeteuk, sepertinya otak Siwon masih mampu untuk mengingat Leeteuk…

"Pergi…" lirih Siwon pelan dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada pintu kamarnya

"Siwonnie…" gumam Leeteuk memandang Siwon dengan mata yang penuh dengan genangan air mata, sehingga pandangannya sedikit buram, tidak bisakah Siwon melihat Leeteuk? Lihatlah mata Leeteuk yang tampak sangat bengkak karena tidak ada yang Leeteuk lakukan selain menangisi Siwon…

"Teukkie, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Siwonnie sebentar… mungkin dia ingin sendiri…" ucap Hanggeng meraih tangan Leeteuk dan Leeteuk hanya menurut saja

Setelah Hanggeng dan Leeteuk pergi. Siwon kembali memandang keluar jendela… dan saat mata Siwon melihat tepat pada kaca jendela, dan bayangan dijendela menunjukan pada sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur dimana diatas meja tersebut ada sebuah piring yang berisi makanan, sebuah gelas berisi susu putih dan disamping piring terdapat sebuah sendok dan_ pisau makan…

Perlahan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil tersebut. lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah pisau makan, senyum tipis terukir dibibir Siwon. Siwon menimang-nimang pisau tersebut sambil berjalan kembali menuju jendela…

Siwon kembali melihat keluar jendela, dimana ada sebuah taman kota yang sangat indah dengan lampu warna-warni serta berkelap-kelip… saat pandangan Siwon melihat tepat keatas atap sebuah gedung, Siwon melihat ada sesosok namja tengah duduk tepat diatas atap gedung tersebut, namja itu tampak tengah memperhatikan Siwon dalam diam…

Dan saat Siwon terus memperhatikan namja tersebut, bola mata Siwon langsung terbelalak saat mengenali sosok yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya saat ini… sampai kapanpun Siwon tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosok namja manis dengan surai caramel yang telah menjeratnya kedalam pesona yang dimilikinya, dan Siwon langsung tersenyum pada sosok namja manis yang sangat ia rindukan itu, sesaat pandangan Siwon melihat kembali pada sebuah pisau makan yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya, tak lama kemudian pandangan Siwon kembali melihat keatas gedung…

"BabyKyu… aku akan menyusulmu…" gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang sangat menawan, dan bayangan namja yang tengah duduk diatas gedung hanya diam memperhatikan setiap gerakan Siwon…

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

_Ditempat lain….._

"Hyung, kau bilang cincin ini hilang…"

"Hmm… kau percaya babyKyu?"

"Entahlah, apapun yang keluar dari mulut hyung aku akan selalu percaya, apapun itu…"

"Benarkah…"

"Ne…"

"…"

"Berhentilah menatapku hyung…"

"Hmmm… BabyKyu, apa hyung boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Ne, apa itu hyung? Aku akan selalu menuruti semua keinginan Siwon hyung… karena aku sangat mencintai dan juga menyayangi Siwon hyung…"

"Benarkah, baguslah kalau begitu… karena aku juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Choi Kyuhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi 'istriku'… hm, baby… hyung minta_ sepasang anak kembar bolehkan?"

"E-eh…? Ma-maksud h-hyung?"

"Ne.. kita belum pernah melakukan malam pengantin bukan?"

"Tu-tunggu hyung, ak-aku…"

"Ck, kau kebanyakan bicara babyKyu…"

"Ta… Hmmpfttt…"

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan protes lagi, bibir Siwon sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Kyuhyun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

Gomawo buat yang sudah mereview chap 1 ne… ini author sudah update asap buat readersdeul… semoga suka dan maaf jika mengecewakan ne… gomawo buat R&R…


End file.
